Leonard Moore/Traits
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and can be found here . Appearence Leonard is a fairly tall man (at 6'2") with short black hair, dark brown skin, brown eyes, a small amount of stubble and a lean build. He's often described as good-looking, having a classically attractive face. Leo looks his age, which is 29. He has several scars on his body from his time, albeit short, as a hunter. He has a large and noticeable scar on his back from a particularly deep scratch dealt by a demon's claw, as well as a nasty burn on left arm from fighting a small wyvern. While he has medical knowledge, he couldn't work a miracle. What Leo wears varies, usually on what's likely or likely not to be practical to the situation. If he's gathering information he dons a suit to make sure he comes off as professional as he can, when actually down to the grittier end of the job he dresses in casual clothing, often henleys, with a jacket over the top in colder climates. The jacket is usually a leather jacket his father bought him years ago and he never had the chance to use until he started hunting. It's served him well. Peronality To those who don't know him well, Leo can come off as somewhat of an overly serious man, his focus on his goal making him seem distant. He also has trouble warming to people in general, especially hunters (despite being one himself), given how often he usually clashes with the vast majority them on basic moral issues. He tends to prefer professionalism when on a case, and so will rarely be seen drinking after a day of work. However, Leo is no stranger to deadpan sarcasm. In fact, he uses it often, especially when he feels someone has suggested something preposterous or stated the obvious. On top of having trouble warming to people, Leo fails to trust people for far longer. His worry of a double-cross is especially large, due to the seriousness of his wider goal. If something happens to him, his daughter could die, and he's determined to never let that happen in a million years. Due to his extensive education, and even before then, Leo is a clearly intelligent man. He has general knowledge of a vast range of subjects, picking up such knowledge easily as he reads and during his studies, on top of the obvious specific knowledge relation to medicine. Within medicine, Leo specialised in paediatrics (the branch of medicine which deals with the medical care of infants, children, and adolescents), giving him a specialised knowledge of the subject. Leo is also good with children, having a daughter of his own, and having decided to deal with the care of children before his life was turned upside down. While that doesn't necessarily mean someone will be good with children, it works in Leo's case. Leo and Iris have a close relationship despite him having to head out of town for cases he always rushes home to see Iris as soon as he can. Skills & Abilities Weaknesses Likes *'Ice Cream: '''Caramel *'Car:' - *'Country:' Canada *'Name:' Michael (male), Iris (female) *'Movie: '- *'Song:' - *'Music Genre:' Rock *'State:' New York *'City: Boston, Massachusetts *'Colour: '- *'Animal: '- *'''Dog: - *'Cat:' - *'Item of clothing:' - *'Food:' - *'Restaurant:' - *'Quote from a Movie:' - *'Shop/Store:' - *'Holiday/Festival:' - *'Season: '- *'Accent:' - *'Eye Colour:' - *'Hair Colour: '- *'TV Show: '- *'Game:' Dungeons and Dragons *'Hobby:' - *'Fruit:' - *'Vegetable:' - *'Element:' - *'Actor:' - *'Actress:' - Category:Grace01121922 Category:Trait Pages Category:Fandomless Traits Page